


The First Time in the Cage

by darkroses



Series: Sam in Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam throws Lucifer and himself back into the cage. Now Lucifer is going to make him pay.</p><p>**This work has descriptions of rape and torture. **</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time in the Cage

As Sam felt himself fall into Lucifer’s cage, he knew he would never see Heaven. He felt fear about what was ahead of him and prayed Dean would not try to rescue him. He caused this problem.

Once inside Lucifer’s cage, he saw Lucifer, Michael and Adam. Lucifer was angry and so was Michael. Lucifer had chosen to take the form of his previous vessel, Nick. The person Lucifer and Michael were angry with was Sam. Sam broke the rules and did not do as he was told. Michael and Lucifer were supposed to fight. Michael was supposed to put Lucifer back inside his cage.

Half of the world would have died in that fight, but their souls would have ascended to Heaven. Sam’s soul and Adam’s soul would have ascended to Heaven. But that is not what came to pass. Instead Sam is trapped in the darkest cell in Hell with Lucifer himself.

Michael is angry but he is a good son. He protects Adam and creates a peaceful world inside the cage for him. Sam who in Michael’s mind disobeyed his father he does not protect. Michael lets Lucifer do what he wishes with him.

________________

Lucifer walks up to Sam who is standing in a room with chains and meat hooks hanging from the ceiling. The floor is crawling with insects. Beneath the insects the floor looks like that of a fun house one that would be occupied with clowns. Sam hates clowns.

Lucifer inches towards Sam. Sam backs up away from Lucifer with fear on his face. Sam know there is no escaping Lucifer and there is no defending himself. Lucifer is stronger than him, at least in here. Sam felt himself back up against the cold wall. He closed his eyes in fear. When he opened them Lucifer was staring at him.

Lucifer reached up a hand and started running it over Sam’s chest. Sam was too afraid to move. He just stared at Lucifer’s hand in terror. Lucifer cocked his head to the side and in a condescending tone said, “Sammy, I liked you Sammy. Your brother was a pain in my ass, but you. You I could relate too.” Lucifer sighed before continuing, “But you had thrown that all away. Now, you are going to be my little bitch until I get out, which is going to be a long long time from now.”

Sam took a deep breathe trying to hide his fear. Lucifer reached up a hand and ran it across Sam’s cheek. Sam closed his eyes at the cold touch. He left Lucifer draw his hand away then he felt a sharp sting across his face. Sam opened his eyes and moved his hand up to his face to feel it. His skin was raised from the impact on his face. Lucifer had hit him for the first time. Sam looked up at Lucifer with pure fear in his eyes.

Lucifer began to chuckle, “Sammy that was only the first slap. It was nothing. But I tell you what, if you take off your clothes I won’t hurt you for 5 minutes.” Lucifer opened his arms to the side and looked at Sam expectantly.

Sam in that moment remembered something Bobby had said to never give up and to never stop swinging. Sam looked up at Lucifer with growing defiance in his eyes. Sam’s voice was unsteady and fearful when he spoke, “No, I will not do anything for you.”

Lucifer’s eyes got wide and he shook his head. Lucifer then snapped his fingers and Sam’s clothes were gone. Sam had restraints around his wrists. The restraints were brutal. They went around Sam’s wrist like any other cuff but on the inside hundreds of razor sharp needles poked at and cut into Sam’s skin. The restraints connected to chains which secured Sam to the wall.

Lucifer was proud of his work, but Sam was terrified. Sam was unable to hide his naked body from Lucifer and anytime he moved he felt cutting into his skin around his wrists. When he looked all Sam could see the start of blood dripping from the restraint. Sam took a deep breath and looked down at the insects on the ground.

Lucifer walked back to Sam and started touching him softly again. Lucifer ran his hand down Sam’s cheek, across his chest, and then over his hip. Sam swallowed hard as Lucifer circled his hand around the side of Sam’s hip. Lucifer then moved his hand over to Sam’s penis and put his hand around it.

Sam jumped when Lucifer touched his bare penis. It was an unwelcome touch. Sam didn’t know what else to do so he started to beg, “Lucifer, I am sorry. Please.. Please don’t do this. Please, I am begging you.”

Lucifer smirked before digging his nails into Sam’s penis. Sam let out a small scream as Lucifer drew his head up to Sam’s ear and spoke quietly, “Sammy, I don’t care how sorry you are. I don’t care how much you want me to stop. I don’t care how much I am hurting you. I am going to break you and turn you into a groveling waste of space that you are. You are God’s worst creation, an abomination. I am going to beat you, torture you, rape you, and break you.”

Sam felt his eyes well up with tears and he pleaded but only one word was spoken before Lucifer stopped him, “Please.”

Lucifer put one finger over Sam’s lips to silence him. Lucifer continued to talk softly in Sam’s ear. “Sammy, I think I want to watch you get raped over and over again first. I want any sense of pride or self-respect to be gone. Who do you think I should make you think is raping you first? Your daddy? Your mommy? How about big brother? How about little brother or a clown?

Tears were rolling down Sam’s face. He was terrified. Sam’s voice was shaky when he spoke, “Please Lucifer, don’t do this.”

Lucifer shook his head and said firmly, “Now Sammy, we already established that I am not going to stop. I am being nice right now and I am giving you a chance to choose who gets to rape you first. I can create anyone Sammy, anyone. But Sammy, every person that you ever met, you ever saved, you ever cared about or hated. Every single one of them, you will feel their hands on you in here. They will molest, and touch you in ways you never thought possible.” Lucifer paused before continuing, “Now Sammy, tell me who will it be? Don’t make me choose for you. It’s not good for our relationship. I want you to trust me.”

Sam stood silent for a moment feeling his tears roll down his face. He closed his eyes as he began to speak in an unsteady voice, “Please Lucifer.” Sam paused before once again taking a deep breath, “I don’t want to get raped. You’re not like this you’re an angel. Surely, there must be some good in you. You must know doing this to me and making yourself do this to a soul is wrong.”

Lucifer began to chuckle, “Sammy, I am a fallen angel and there is nothing I like more than to see God’s worst creations suffer and crumble before me.” Lucifer paused for a moment tapping his finger against his mouth, as if he was thinking. Then Lucifer looked at Sam, “I think we should start with the person that means the most to you. Your dear sweet brother, Dean. He was a huge pain in my ass, now he going to be a huge pain in your ass.”

Fear overtook Sam and Sam braced himself against the wall, “No.” he said gritting his teeth.

In an instant, Sam’s surroundings changed. He was no longer chained to the wall. He was in what looked like another cheap motel room with dingy red bedding and brown shag carpet. There were two beds in the room and Sam was laying on one with his feet hanging off the end fully clothed. Sam sat up and cautiously looked around the room. No one else was there.

He got up and inspected his wrists. They were no longer bleeding and appeared to be healed. Sam started to run his hands through his hair when the door to the motel room opened. It was Dean. He had a bag of take out in one hand with the key and drinks in the other. Dean looked at Sam and nodded as he walked in the room.

Dean went to sit the food down on the nearby table and as he did he looked at Sam. He spoke in is normal calm brotherly manner, “Hey Sam, I got us some food. Eat.”

Sam was nervous about what was going on. He knew what Lucifer had said to him. Sam knew this was just Lucifer messing his mind, but still Sam felt some sort of comfort knowing that at least in this moment he felt like everything was okay. Sam knew that this moment would end but he wanted to stay in this moment forever. Sam must have stood there for 5 minutes thinking and staring at Dean.

Dean looked over at Sam as he ate his burger. He was getting aggravated, “Dude, don’t be a bitch. Come over here and eat.”

Sam smiled slightly almost forgetting he was still in Lucifer’s cage. He walked over to the table and sat down across from Dean. Sam took out his burger and he slowly started to eat it. It tasted horrible like vomit but something inside him caused him not to be able to stop. Once the burger was gone, Sam felt himself want to throw up but he couldn’t. He could only sit there and gag.

Sam looked over at Dean who was smirking. Sam knew this was just part of Lucifer’s game. Sam cleared his throat the best he could and got up from the table. He started to walk past Dean when Dean grabbed his arm tightly. Sam looked down at Dean and watched as Dean slowly stood up never loosening his grip on Sam’s arm.

Dean reached up his over hand cupped Sam’s crotch. Sam tried to back up but stumbled back on the bed. Dean released his arm and let Sam fall. Dean took off his jack while he stared at Sam. Sam could only imagine what was going to come next. Sam tried to inch himself away up the bed for some reason Sam felt a pressure that made it feel like he couldn’t get up and run away.

Dean moved down over Sam. Dean was calm and cool when he leaned into Sam’s ear. “Sammy, make love to me. I want you. I need you. Show me what a good little brother you are.” Then Dean started rubbing Sam’s crotch.

Sam put his hand on top of Dean’s and tried to pull his hand away but could not. Sam became frantic wanting it to stop. Sam found it stimulating, yet wrong. Even if this was an illusion, it felt real. Sam spoke nervously, “Dean, stop. Please do not touch me like that.”

Dean looked up at Sam and chuckled. It wasn’t Dean’s normal laugh. Sam knew it was Lucifer’s laugh. Dean snapped his fingers and Sam was naked laying on his belly on the bed. Sam felt chains around his wrists and ankles. There was a pillow at his waist propping his ass up into the air. Sam couldn’t escape whatever came next.

Sam felt the cold end of a blade running up his leg. It wasn’t cutting him merely teasing him. Sam turned his head to look and saw Dean was holding the blade. Dean ran the blade up over Sam’s buttocks, then across his back, and finally under his chin. Dean slowly lifted Sam’s face up with the end of the knife so that their gazes would meet.

Sam was holding back the fear he felt inside. Sam knew this wasn’t really Dean. It was the devil. Sam took a deep breath before closing his eyes tightly hoping this would all go away. Hoping beyond hope Lucifer would end this.

Sam felt a hand on the back of his head latch onto his long locks and pull hard twisting his head upward. Dean’s voice was stern and angry, “Look at me,” he commanded.

Sam opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s eyes. Sam held back tears and did not speak a word. Lucifer had created the same green eyes of Dean. The same eyes that used to protect Sam.

Dean ran the knife across Sam’s face with the knife. This time the knife cut into Sam’s skin, leaving behind a deep open wound from the top of his forehead all the way down his cheek. Blood flowed from the wound onto Sam’s neck and down on the bed beneath him.

Dean lifted up the knife and spoke calmly, “Don’t worry Sam. You can’t bleed to death in hell.” With that Dean took the knife to Sam’s back and he started carving.

Dean cut a “D” into Sam’s flesh. He traced another D around it then he slowly started to pull off the skin in between the two Ds making one bold and bloody D on Sam’s back. Sam clinched his teeth in pain as he felt his skin tear away from his body. He did not want to give Lucifer the pleasure of hearing him scream.

Once the skin in the shape of D was removed from Sam’s back, Dean laid it down on the bed neatly next to Sam’s face. Sam looked at it in horror. Then against his better judgment he looked up at Dean. Dean had a smirk on his face. Dean crouched down next to his little brother and said, “I am going to carve ‘Dean’s little bitch’ into your back.”

Sam panicked and spoke, “Please don’t do this. Lucifer, please, I beg you. I will do whatever you want just please not this.” Sam began to cry softly after he spoke knowing all too well Lucifer would play on this weakness of his.

Sam heard Dean laugh and he spoke in a condescending tone, “Sorry Sammy, Lucifer got this idea straight from Dean’s own dreams when he was out of the cage.” Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair before pulling Sam’s head up to look at him, “You know Lucifer has never lied to you and you are not being lied to now. I have always wanted to hurt you Sam, to make you suffer, to make you cry, to make love to you.” Dean harshly let go Sam’s hair before sitting down on the side of the bed. “But I have to admit, this might be a little exaggerated.”

With that Dean started carving into Sam’s back and slowly pulling away the skin until the words “Dean’s little bitch” was visible. Sam did not scream while this was being done. Sam buried his head into the bed. He cried and whimpered as he felt his skin being cut and flayed away.

When Dean was done he stood up and ran his fingers over Sam’s bloody back. He walked away from Sam before coming back. Sam lifted up his head slightly to see what he was doing. Sam saw Dean walking back towards him with a chef’s torch.

Dean silently started burning over the open wounds on Sam’s back. Turning the raw spaces that said “Dean’s little bitch” into a burned flesh which read the same. The burning and the fire against Sam’s skin was more than he could take. Sam finally let out a scream. Dean chuckled as Sam screamed.

When Dean was done he put the torch down. Then he picked up a bowl with a clear liquid in it and a towel. Dean squeezed out the towel and applied it to Sam’s back. Sam jumped back in pain. The towel was covered in rubbing alcohol. The only thing Sam could think is why would it matter if his wounds are cleaned in hell?

Dean slowly cleaned the blood off Sam’s back revealing the true beauty of the words carved onto Sam’s back. Then Dean ran the towel down Sam’s face wiping up some of the blood from the cut on his face. Sam grimaced in the pain but it was soft and gentle.  It reminded him of the thousand times before Dean had patched him up after an injury, how his big brother was always there for him. Sam felt a growing pit in his stomach when he realized he will never see Dean, the real Dean, ever again.

Dean put the towel back into the bowl of rubbing alcohol. Then he slowly started rubbing his hand on Sam’s buttocks. Sam turned his head away from Dean trying to ignore what was happening. Dean moved his hand to Sam’s tight hole and started tracing his finger around the entrance.

Dean spoke calmly, “Little brother, are you an anal virgin?”

Sam ignored the question. He did not want to give Lucifer the pleasure of him responding to this fake Dean like it was his actual brother.

Dean sharply put a finger inside Sam’s ass and Sam let out a whimper of pain. Dean started to work the finger in and out. He spoke more sharply this time. “Are you an anal virgin?”

Sam did not reply. He bit down on his bottom lip to help distract him from the burning pain in his ass. Dean harshly added another finger to inside Sam’s asshole. This time Sam let out a little yelp.

Dean moved his head close to Sam’s and spoke softly, “It is okay if you don’t want to answer. I already know the answer.”

Sam closed his eyes in anticipation of whatever was coming next. He felt Dean’s hands leave his body. He could hear what sounded like the buckle of Dean’s pants being undone and he heard the sound of Dean’s pants being pushed down.

Sam could feel someone coming up on the bed with him. He felt cold finger tips run along the bottom of his foot up to his hip. Sam tried to open his eyes but found he couldn’t. Sam then felt an ice cold cock ram its way into Sam’s ass. The coldness helped with the pain but it still hurt. Sam cried out. Sam felt himself getting raped. He felt the hands on his body and the unwanted penetration in his ass. He wanted more than anything for this to stop. He could do nothing but sob and scream.

Sam felt cold hands wrap around his chest then he felt the cold body lay against his back as the cold penis pumped into his Sam. Sam felt cold breath on his neck. He could finally open his eyes. He looked up and saw Lucifer raping him.

Lucifer smiled smugly at Sam, “I had to be the first one to claim you, Sammy. But don’t worry you’ll have your brother’s, your daddy’s, and all your friends’ cocks up this little hole soon enough.”

Sam groaned out in pain murmuring the word “no” over and over again through his tears. 

 

 


End file.
